User talk:Red Duel
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Succubamon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 21:48, April 7, 2010 Yuu Amano The section that you uncommented was full of spelling errors, incorrect names, and false info. It was put in hidden comments specifically because it was trash that should not be published. Half of it wasn't even relevant to Yuu at all. If a section has been marked as copyedit needed, it is not to be published without being cleaned. Publishing it without fixing it first will be considered spam and will get you a vandalism warning. 20:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:C If you are unsure on which codes applies to each character parser, check Template:C. 02:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Twin I had to delete your Digimon Twin image because it was misnamed, misformatted, and uncredited. Where did you get that scan? We can only use RAW's from people who gave us permission to use them, and every manga scan must be credited. Also, the image must be named "Digimon Twin n.png". 22:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dorurumon And it's spelled "Dorulumon" in all other (higher-ranking) official material that spells his name, including the official sites for the anime. 13:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing Sorry, but can I ask your justification for categorizing the digivolutions of the characters? So far, our policy has been to tag only the main article and any digivolutions on that article would simply be redirects, mainly to prevent category clutter. Do you have a reason to do otherwise? Lanate (talk) 04:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism warning #Do not upload fanart to the main space. #You should be well aware of DW:EVOLVE by now. 04:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Also, don't make redirects in the Fan space. 17:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Please, don't undo maintenance edits. I'll upload the images soon. 23:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::You need to be reading the image policies that show up when you try to upload an image, as many of your recent images have been violating them. Thanks! 16:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Drawing Hi There Red duel, I was wondering if you would like to draw some Digimon for me I reallt like your style of drawing, especially Turbo Dorulumon, but first I would like to see what you can do, as sort of a test. Toei images Most of them come from the official websites or promotional material in journals like V-Jump or 4gamer.net. If you've found a Toei image that you think should be added, but you can't verify it came from an official source, then send one of the admins the link and they'll take a look at it for you. 19:31, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Merging synopses on species pages You need to make sure the material gets ported to the character page, too. Thanks for working on it, though. 06:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Image corrections Can you please correct the licensing and attribution for File:Char 44491.jpg, File:Char 44492.jpg? 03:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC)